1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for the application of surgical fasteners to tissue. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an introducer assembly for use with a surgical fastener applying apparatus to facilitate the separation of tissue and access to internal anatomical structures.
2. Background of the Related Art
In an effort to reduce trauma and recovery time, many surgical procedures are performed through small openings in the skin, such as an incision or a natural body orifice. Generally, such procedures are referred to as “endoscopic,” unless performed on the patient's abdomen, in which case the procedure is referred to as “laparoscopic.” Throughout the present disclosure, the term “minimally invasive” should be understood to encompass both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures.
During the course of minimally invasive surgical procedures, a surgical fastener applying apparatus is often employed. Typically, these surgical fastener applying apparatus include a first member that is movable relative to a second member such that tissue is positionable therebetween to facilitate grasping and/or clamping of the tissue.
Linear surgical fastener applying apparatus generally include two elongated jaw members, one of which includes a surgical fastener cartridge housing a plurality of surgical fasteners that are arranged in two or more linear rows, and the other of which includes an anvil member with a plurality of fastener forming pockets that are configured and dimensioned to receive and form the surgical fasteners upon ejection of the fasteners from the surgical fastener cartridge. Typically, the surgical fastener applying apparatus will also include a knife that is movable between the linear rows of surgical fasteners such that the tissue being joined and/or sealed is simultaneously, or nearly simultaneously, cut upon actuation of the surgical fastener applying apparatus. Given this capability, surgical fastener applying apparatus of the linear variety are commonly used during surgical procedures to simultaneously seal and cut tissue, e.g., a patient's vasculature, organs, or the like.
It is not uncommon that certain tissue portions, e.g., vasculature or other connective tissues, adhere to, or are naturally joined with, other tissue portions. Accordingly, a surgical fastener applying apparatus including structure capable of separating the first tissue portion from these adherent second tissue portions would be desirable to facilitate isolation of the first tissue portion before continuing with the surgical procedure.